twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
PVWeather
PVWeather is an account responsible for announcing the weather in Ponyville, as created by the Ponyville Weather Team. These announcements are made sometime around 9 AM and 9 PM Equestrian Standard Time , but aren't regular as clockwork. The official statement is as follows: : "Hey there, Ponyville! I announce the weather at the nines, but sometimes life gets busy. If ya haven't heard from me, stick your head out a window. Then you'll know the weather." No one really knows the identity of the charismatic PVWeather announcer. Some speculate it must be Rainbow Dash , but her voice is too easily recognizable. The PVWeather announcer's voice has been described as anything from "horseshoes on a blackboard" to "silky and smooth". Either way, Ponyville's denizens have been entertained by PVWeather for several months. Listening to PVWeather Every Equestrian radio has a weather band; simply tune to this station and wait for the report. You can also ask your tweetbird to follow the bird named "@mlp_PVWeather" or listen for the hashtag #PVWeather. If it doesn't come in loud and clear, get your radio or tweetbird serviced. Weather in Equestria ((OOC Notes)) Hey there, it's PVWeather's player. I've been entrusted by Rainbow Dash to relay the Cloudsdale weather orders. Rainbow does it sometimes too, it's whatever. What that actually means is I make up the weather every day and night. It's fun! I like to keep it sunny, but it's got to rain from time to time. So let's talk about that. Don't rain on my parade! PVWeather can't know when or where every event in Equestria is happening. So if rain's on the forecast and you've got something that'll be ruined by it, consider these options that are, in my opinion, ranked from "best RP" to "worst RP": * Deal with it. Sometimes it's fun when your plans are ruined. If it rains on your wedding, doesn't it make a better story if you have a happy day anyway? * Talk to a weatherpony. There's a host of ponies that work the weather team like Rainbow Dash , Roy G. Bow , @mlp_Merry, @mlp_Flitter and @mlp_Eventide. Have a talk with them, and they'll probably set up an exemption. * Proxy a weatherpony. Can't find anyone willing to help? Make one up! Who the heck cares? * Ignore the weather. No one can force your RP to comply with PVWeather. Don't like rain? Pretend it's not raining! Why doesn't it rain more? People tend to gripe. Sorry! If you want to make a request, send a mention, but I won't make any promises. Why aren't you using Celsius? Short answer? I'm lazy! A lot of times, I just use terms like "hot" or "warm" because it really doesn't matter what the /exact/ temperature is, right? If you really need to know, head on over to Google and type "88 F to C" and you'll know. Besides, Kelvin's a better scale anyway. What's the general plan for weather? I'm glad you asked. Here's a list of the weather plans. If PVWeather hasn't posted for a time period, use this as a guide for what Ponyville weather is like. * Autumn 2013 * Summer 2013 * Autumn 2012 Category:RP Info